Whatever You Wish
by HellenOfTroy
Summary: Eve and Vergil never have time for each other, because of work, but now that it's his birthday they'll make time, Vergil gives her special clothing that turns him on, how will the night go on;) Smut/OCxVergil/AU/Oneshot


**_Hi hi! this is my first ever fanfic, so I'm sorry if it's not that good, or if it's cringy I did my best so I hope you enjoy! please leave a review on how I did, or if I need to change anything for my future stories it would mean a lot to me, Thank you!_**

I waited, and waited until I heard his car pull up to the driveway, he turned off the ignition then I heard the car door shut, then heard his footsteps come up to the front door, and right then and there I thought to myself finally! we get to celebrate his birthday without being so busy with work, I was always so busy with my work like he was with his and we would never have time to celebrate his birthday, but this year I finally had the time to do something for the love of my life, and asked him to finish up early because I had a surprise just for him and his special day. He texted me earlier saying that he was going pick something up before he gets home, but he didn't tell me what it was, then I heard him say my name through the door

"Eve, baby I'm home"

he put the key in the door and opened it, I saw that he had a box in his hand, but I ignored it and yelled

"Surprise!"

"Haha thanks Evie but you didn't have to do this you know"

he closed the door, then he hugged and kissed me

"I know, but I wanted to, we never have time for each other because of work, so I wanted to do this, not just for you, but for us"

he smiled at me, he put the box down on the couch, then he took his coat off, i grabbed his hands and lead him to the kitchen to where I had his favorite birthday cake with the candle already lit

"make a wish, Vergil" I said

"what do I wish for?"

"whatever you want"

he looked at me with loving eyes and said to me "but I already have what I want"

I blushed and almost cried to what he said, he was always so sweet to me, he's one of those guys who are hard to find, and I'm glad I found him, he is the kind of husband I've always wanted since I was a kid, and now I have him, and I'm happy I can call him mine, but the next thing I knew he had blown out the candle and grabbed me by the waist and pulled me in for a kiss, and of course I kissed him back, while we were kissing I felt his hands go to my butt

"mm, Vergil what are you doing?"

"making my wish come true"

"what did you wish for?" I asked

"I can show you better than I can tell"

he let me go, and went to the couch to grab the box, he looked inside before walking over to give it to me

"put this on"

"wait what? what is this?" I asked

"it's your birthday present to me" he said

"what!?"

"just put it on"

before I could say anything else he lead me to our bedroom bathroom, and told me to change and that he'll wait for me. I sat the box down and opened it to find a blue lace thong with a matching bra and thigh high stockings, and that was it... just that!

"gosh! he knows I'm shy when it comes to this stuff!" I whisper yelled to myself

but I told myself that it IS his birthday after all

"fine" I sighed

I took my clothes off, and grabbed the underwear first, the thing I noticed about the bra and underwear was that they were blue, gosh! how Vergil loves me in blue, he even told me that it turns him on when he sees me in blue, because blue is his favorite color, thankfully it was my favorite color too, which is why I got a blue tattoo of Vergil's name on my inner thigh along with a blue rose, I know it's weird but he likes it there, he said he likes to see his name on my thigh when we make love, that's why he gets me to wear nothing but a bra and panties so he could see it clearly, and the stockings were just another turn on for him, though I don't know why he would make me wear these if he's just going to rip them off anyway, haha... it makes me laugh just thinking about how cute he is with his kinks. I finished changing and looked at myself in the mirror

"wow! no wonder he makes me wear absolutely nothing at all" I whispered

I never really noticed how nice of a body I had, I mean I don't even exercise, but I do have to go upstairs to get to my office at work everyday, and I do eat healthy... sometimes. I exit the bathroom to find Vergil sitting on the edge of the bed on his phone being completely shirtless with no shoes, he still had his pants on though, and his hair was all messed up goodness me! he doesn't know what he does to me when he looks like that with his hair! I notice myself getting wet down there just by looking at him, he didn't seem to notice me so I call out to him

"Vergil?" he looks up at me

"wow!" he said

"I know that's what I said haha"

he puts his phone down on the dresser next to the bed and gets up to walk towards me, he puts his hands on my butt and pulls me close, I could feel his erection on my stomach which made me even more wet

"you're so beautiful Eve" he said

before I could say anything else his lips were on mine, after a long intimate kiss, he picked me up and carried me to the bed, again I could feel his erection on my vagina but this time it felt bigger, he laid me down and started kissing me all over my body leaving little red marks, and every time he looked into my eyes I could see they were filled with lust, he went farther down from my breast to my stomach then between my legs, he spread my legs moved my underwear to the side, and started playing with my clit with his thumb, then he put my legs over his shoulders and started to feast on my vagina, I started to moan uncontrollably because I haven't had this in a while, Vergil and I were always so busy with work and because his tongue was magical, I got up on my elbows to look at the view, it looked and felt so good, I grabbed a hand full of Vergil's hair telling him I wanted it a little while longer, he reached up and grabbed hold of my breast and started to massage it

"oohh baby!" I moaned

I guess me saying that set him off because he got up, took his pants off, and shoved himself inside me, I yelped at the sensation of his hard member going inside me so fast

"I'm sorry Eve, I just can't control myself when you moan like that" he grunted

"it's ok Vergil, just fuck me please!" I whimpered

and he started to do just that, at a fast paste, I lost my mind yelling and screaming, with Vergil grunting it was so sexy, I love it when men yell and grunt it was a kink of mine. Vergil had a tight grip on my waist, but the pleasure was over ridding the pain, he felt so good inside me, I felt myself almost about to finish until I felt Vergil pull out of me and flipped me over to do me doggie style, he put it back in so fast I gasped, but he just started to pound into again, to the point where I couldn't control my moans or screams anymore so I literally just let it all out

"Aaahhh!!" I moaned loudly

"Ahh!" Vergil grunted

Vergil ripped my bra off, then pulled me up by my shoulder where my back was against his manly chest, and he started playing with my clit one hand while the other massaged my bare breast, while still pounding into me from behind

"Ahhh Vergil Yes!!" I yelled

I felt myself squirt all over the place as I reached my orgasm, then he had stopped pounding into me, but was still playing with me down there, he stopped then pulled out and laid down next to me and told me to get on top of him, I did as he said and put him inside me where he started to fuck me harder and faster where he was hitting all the right spots in this position, and I felt myself reaching another orgasm, my walls dangerously tightened around him resulting in him yelling fuck! he climaxed and I felt him release his load in me, it felt good, I was about to get off of him, but he held me still

"stay there, I don't want it to come out" he said

"but... "

"I want you to have a baby... Evie I want to start a family with you" he said

I smiled at him, then I kissed him, I felt tears come out because I was happy of course, I told him "Whatever You Wish, My Love" I put my head on his shoulder, noticing he was still inside me, while he put the blankets over us, for it didn't take long for us to doze off to sleep...

 ** _Again Thank You for reading all the way through and giving me a chance, again this is my VERY FIRST Fanfic I ever uploaded, meaning I've written fanfics before I just never really showed anyone so I'm a little scared on how it's going to turn out, but thank you for being nice, I like nice people. Please leave Reviews on how I did, ok bye bye! love ya!_**


End file.
